


1

by FanFicReader01



Series: Peculiar encounters of a taxi driver [4]
Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Mindfuck, Supernatural Elements, i dunno man, weird stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01





	1

Day 1

 

Some customers warned you about the Eye Stealers. Of course you’re smart enough  to know that myths and legends in your world might as well be real stories, disguised as harmless fiction.

The edges between fiction and non-fiction are bleeding in your realm. It’s the very blur that made you who you are.

 

So when the dawn is crawling in and you’re still driving, exhausted and not only empty on your own gas, you decide to stop at a motel. From the moment you step outside, you feel the strange presence.

You never had to see the Eye Stealers to now know they’re here. You gulp a bit uneasy as you keep your eyes down while approaching the building. The entrance is easy to find and you rent a room.

 “Only for tonight,” you mutter.

“Alright. That will be twenty bucks.”

With a trembling hand you take out the money. You don’t even mind if you accidentally paid ten bucks too much. Basically blind, you touch the counter to find the keys for your room and head upstairs.

The stolen eyes are still piercing into your body but you don’t give the Stealers the chance. Stubbornly you enter your room and fall onto the mattress. Immediately close your eyes and tomorrow you’ll walk blindly to your car. Hopefully unharmed and without missing eyes.


End file.
